Pain
by Neah Walker XIV
Summary: Allen had a relationship with Lenalee but she suddenly breaks up with him. -What will you do if you were told that you only have a few more days to live? Are you going to keep the pain? Or should you let it go? REWRITTEN


**A/N: Yo! I'm sorry I couldn't finish my others cause I'm kinda busy. This one just struck out of my mind. I don't own DGM too. At this story, Kanda is like a brother of Allen of what I don't know if he's a friend or not. He's just like a frienemycal-brother here.**

_**Note: Oh, and every line you see means there are different places. Not actually most of it , there are also different time lines.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Neah: Yo! I want you to see something.<br>Lavi: What is it?  
>Neah: Someone's dancing.<br>Allen: Who?  
>Neah: *Malicious grin* Take a wild guess. *Looks at Kanda*<br>Kanda: Hmm?  
>Neah: The link is in my profile. (Its true...at my profile, I gave some links.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amusement Park - February 14 - 3:23 PM<strong>_

"Let's go there, Allen-kun!" Lenalee, my girlfriend, said while grabbing one of my hand.

"Sure."

_**8:00 PM - Lenalee's house.**_

"Thank you, Allen-kun."

"Anything for you." I smiled.

Then she smiled back at me, "Goodnight, Allen-kun. I love you." and kissed me on my right cheek.

"I love you too." I smiled again. "Goodnight as well."

She giggled before closing her door.

* * *

><p><em>It all happened, about almost 7 months ago. And I missed, everything that happened between us. Because that was all...in the past.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allen Walker's Place - March 23 - 2:09 PM<strong>_

It's been two weeks since Lenalee and I haven't talked to each other. I tried to call her on her phone but she doesn't answer it, I even tried to visit her many times at her house but she's always not there. I started to wondering why...

_**Allen Walker's Place - March 30 - 10:37 AM**_

"Allen-kun, I'm breaking up with you."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Please tell me that this is just a joke."

"I'm serious."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not."

"Why! WHY!" I almost screamed as I gripped my hands on her arms.

"I'm sorry, but we can no longer be with each other. I'm already going out with someone."

"Who is it? TELL ME!"

"I can't."

"Why?" I cried as I fell on my knees. "How could you do this to me, Lenalee? I thought you would love me forever."

"I'm sorry..."

"Please leave." I told her as I stood up, turning my back at her.

"Allen-kun..." She was trying to make herself stay but...

"LEAVE!" I yelled with rage. She was shocked by my reaction, and left.

Days and nights I cried, regretted that I loved her. Every day and night, I was drunk, I still couldn't forget everything about her. But then little by little, I'm starting to forget...everything...

_**XXXX Town - September 6 - 7:48 PM**_

I went out to town to take a walk. I suddenly an old friend, Lavi.

"Lavi!"

"Oh! Allen! Long time no see!"

"Yeah."

"So, why are you out today?"

"Nothing. Just wandering around. How about you? You look like looking for someone."

"Oh yeah. You see I have a date today with my girlfriend."

"You have one?"

"Yeah, started dating each other about a week ago."

Something struck out of my mind, that even I couldn't relax about it. I don't know why but, it makes me nervous.

"Oh I see."

"Did you know that I just met her two weeks before that, pretty lucky aren't I?" He smiled at me.

"R-right." And that made me more nervous. It kinda all centers to Lenalee, when she...left.

_**7:55 PM**_

"Lavi!" A female voice called my friend, a very familiar one.

"Oh! Lenalee!" He called back, and I got really surprised because of that my eyes widened. She ran her way to us, but then slows down as she gets closer. I turned my face to look if it really was her. It really...was her and it made my eyes more get even more wide.

"L-Lenalee..." I muttered to myself softly.

Lenalee and I got both frozen by seeing each other, for the most unexpected thing to happen...just happened.

Lavi approached to her and hanged his arm to her shoulder.

"Allen, this is Lenalee, the one I'm talking about. Lenalee, this is Allen, an old high school classmate."

"H-Hello, I am Lenalee Lee, Lavi's girlfriend." She offered her hand.

"I-I'm Allen, Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." We shook hands, and tears started to flow.

First, there were silence but then, we just pretended to be strangers to each other. The pain in my heart, started to ache again. A pain, a wound, it's something that can never be soothe by anyone but her, and her love. I want...I want them all back.

"A-Allen! What's wrong?" Lavi asked, surprised. Even she, was surprised.

"N-nothing...Dust just..just went into my eyes...I have to go now. See ya." And then I ran.

"A-Allen! Jeez...Anyway, let's go!"

"O-Okay."_ 'Allen-kun...I...never thought I would see you again...'_ She thought herself.

_'I never thought I would ever see you again...'_ I thought to myself. Then I bumped into something cause I wasn't looking on the way.

"Ah!"

"Hey! Look where you're going!"

"S-Sorry...Eh?" _'That voice!'_

"K-Kanda!"

"Uh? Moyashi!"

"It's Allen."

"Why are you here?"

"Same goes to you, and what's with the get-up?"

"I asked first."

"Nothing. Just taking a walk. What about you?"

"It's none of your concern."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I glared at him.

"Che-? Why are you crying?"

"E-Eh?" I didn't even notice that my tears already flowed. "N-no, it's nothing. Dust just went in my eye."

"Really..."

"Y-yeah. Wait, why are you even asking? It's really rare for you to ask such things you know?"

"Nothing. Anyways, come with me for a second would you?"

"Eh? Why?" Before I could even refuse to him, he already dragged me along.

_**8:24 PM**_

"Where are we really going?"

...I realized that we were already in front of my house, a mansion actually. Kanda is a model, Lavi is an heir to their hospital, and I am an owner of a huge company. When we were high school, we were always chased by girls in our school.

"Why did you bring me here? Why in my mansion?"

"I just brought you home, that's all. Still there are things that I want you to tell me."

"What do you mean - Ah!" He dragged me inside before I could ask him. Later on, I noticed that I was on my room, and then he just threw me to the sofa.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Why are you crying earlier?"

"N-Nothing. I just felt like it."_ 'I can't...I can't tell him...It'll just make me remember them again...'_ I thought.

"Could you stop making excuses! Then tell me, why are you still crying?" He asked bluntly.

"I told you! IT'S NOTHING!" I accidentally shouted at him, and Kanda backed down a little.

"I-I'm sorry..."

He sighed, "So you really don't want to tell me huh? Very well then, I'll take my leave now...It's getting late. I also have a shooting tomorrow."

It was 9:02 in the evening already...

Now I believe in the quote; Time flies like an arrow.

"I see...You can take my car if you want."

"Which one?"

"The choice is yours."

"...I'll take the blue one."

Excellent choice! He knows all the colors I have.

"Do as you wish." He left the room as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:07 PM<strong>_

"Ah, damn it! I forgot to ask him where it is." Kanda said while walking through the corridors.

"Umm, Master Kanda?" A butler called.

"Hmm?"

"I am Aleister Krory, Master Allen's butler."

"Yeah. So what?"

"Master wants me to lead you to the garage."

_'Tch! That damn beansprout knew huh! Next time I visit here, you'll pay for that!'_ He thought madly, while I smiled in my room.

Now, the two of them are on the garage, and Aleister is opening its gate. Kanda was a bit surprised, too many cars were displayed. Aleister just started walking 'til Kanda followed him.

"I believe it was the blue car you want, right Master Kanda?" He asked smiling.

"Y-Yeah."

Then they started walking to where the car is.

"You have an excellent choice, Master Kanda."

"Why?"

They have already reached the car, and the Aleister walked closely its door.

"This car is supposed to be given to you on your 20th birthday. Also, you must take care of this one. This is a very rare model, it costs for **X XXX XXX XXX** euros."

_'I guess, I shouldn't think of paying back_ _now.'_ Kanda thought as he smirked. He sat in driver's seat as the butler opened its door.

"Wait. Where's the key?"

The butler giggled, "You don't need a key, this car is computerized. To start it, all you need to say is "Start". This is a voice operated one, and the voice needed is already imprinted to you."

"I see. I'm going."

"Yes, sir. Have a nice driving!" The butler said smiling.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, I was drinking alcohols again.<p>

_'Why?...'_

"Why of all times, now that I have already forgotten you...you came back..." I muttered to myself as tears flowed through my cheek. The glass in my hand turned to break, I grabbed a shard and cut a wound on my wrist. Lots of blood came out. I became unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Master Alle- KYAA!" Miranda came and opened the door of Allen's room. She was shocked when she saw Allen sitting just beside his bed with river-blood on the floor. She ran into him and saw his wrist with a wound and a shard on his other bloody hand.<p>

"Master Allen!"

"Miranda, what's wrong! I heard a scream, is that you-?" Aleister came and gasped.

"Aleister! Master Allen is-" She started to cry.

"Call an ambulance! We need to take him to the hospital now!" He rushed and carried him, then Miranda did what she was told.

* * *

><p><strong>(Neah: Let's skip the "ambulance" scene...)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asian Branch Hospital - September 7 - 8:37 AM<strong>_

Allen was now in a private room at the Asian Branch Hospital. He was just resting, he hasn't even woke up since last night. The wound in his wrist was already bandaged by the hospital nurse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:00 AM<strong>_

I have awakened seeing Miranda beside me and blinked for a few times.

"Allen-sama! You're awake!"

"Yes. I'm fine already so don't worry."

"Y-yes, Allen-sama."

_***Knock Knock***_

Miranda heard a knock on the door so she opened it.

"Ah! Kanda-sama! Why are you here?"

"I heard that Moyashi had an accident."

"It wasn't really an accident, but Young Master doesn't want to have visitors for now."

"Let him be, Miranda." I said.

"Y-yes."

"Please leave us for a moment." I added.

As Miranda went out of the room, Kanda started to frown at me.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You've been dozing out for days!" He yelled but not as loud as it could be heard in the corridors.

"..." I remained silent. Not letting him know what is wrong.

"Tch."

_**9:05 AM - Hospital Corridors**_

"Miranda!" A male voice called while running through the hallway with a girl behind him.

"Lavi-sama!" She said as she stood up from her seat.

"Where's Allen?"

"Allen-sama is having a conversation with Kanda-sama."

"Yuu is here?"

"Yes."

"Can we see Allen then?"

**_*Knock Knock*_**

"Hmm? Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Miranda." She said after opening the door slightly.

"What is it?"

"..." She then opened the door widely seeing Lavi and the girl behind her.

"Allen!" Lavi cried.

"Lavi..."

"Uh..." Kanda seemed to be a little shock seeing his old friend.

"Yu!"

"Hmm..." Or not. He gave an intense look of shock and anger seeing the girl behind Lavi.

"You're-!"

"Hmm? Ah...Yuu-chan this is Lenalee, my girlfriend." He introduced. Kanda glared at them and then glanced at me, then I tried to evade it and sweat dropped.

"I see... Sorry, but you can't talk to him now. I'm busy talking with him, come back again after I'm done." said Kanda before closing the door "Wait!" which hit Lavi's nose.

"Oww..."

On the other side of the door...

"Now I know what you're hiding...It's because of that girl, isn't it?" He glared again.

"..." I couldn't answer him because I was still (somehow) traumatized by the things that's happening around me.

"...Tell me...Since...since when did you two broke up?"

"It wasn't really an official break up, but it happened 6 months ago."

I then told Kanda everything that happened 6 months ago. Also 2 weeks ago up till now.

* * *

><p><strong>Neah: Don't make me tell you again. Cause if I did, I'll have to do it all over again and it makes me grow tired.<strong>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Who's there!" Kanda asked angrily.

"Um...Excuse me, but I'm Mr. Walker's personal doctor."

"C-come in!" I said.

"What's the result?"

"Well, Mr. Walker but we just found out that you have an incurable disease. This is a kind of a heart disease but the doctors are lacking information about this."

"What!" Kanda's eyes widened and so as mine.

"Well, I've consulted other specialists about this but I'm afraid that your heart is already at its most critical condition. I am sorry, to prevent you from having these kinds of attacks again, I would suggest you to stop working from now on. Emotionally, mentally and physically not stress yourself out. It would cause you another attack."

"Is there no chance to stop it?" Kanda asked.

"I'm afraid not. All we can do is to delay it with medicines but even if we delay it we could never stop it from developing. . . You only have a few days to live."

That made the two of us silent.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Walker. I-I'll just leave you two for a while."

"What the..." Kanda hissed while I remained silent.

"Oi, what will you do now?" He asked.

Instead of replying Kanda, I just laid down on my bed and covered myself with the blanket.

"Hmm..." Kanda sweatdropped. "I'll take my leave. Oh, and thanks for the car." He said before shutting the door.

"What did the doctor say?" Lavi asked loudly.

"..." Kanda frowned and did not reply to his question.

"Moyashi's asleep." He started walking in the corridor with a face mixed of sadness and madness.

Miranda sneaked in to check if I'm really asleep and said that I really was. But under that blanket, I was lonely, I was crying not because of dying with this ridiculous illness but because I'm going to pass away without even making-up with Lenalee .

"Umm...Lavi-san, Allen-sama is really asleep so please come again tomorrow or by another day." said Miranda before going in the room.

Lavi sighed, "I guess we can't help it. We'll just be back tomorrow, I still have my free time before my work. Shall we go now, Lena-chan?"

"Y-Yes..." She replied nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>September 8 - Asian Branch Hospital - 9:42 AM<strong>

"Miranda-san!" Lavi shouted running with Lenalee again.

"Lavi-sama!" She replied. "Are you two here to visit Master again?"

"Yeah, we came to visit Allen."

"I see, but Kanda-sama is inside."

"What!? Again!?" '_I can't believe he visits him twice in a row! And its in the goddamn morning!'_

"Oh."

Then, they heard a creak from the door. It was Kanda.

"You can go inside now. I'm done talking with him." He said.

As Lavi go inside, Kanda pulled Lenalee's arm stopping her to go in.

"Hey, eyepatch. I'm going to borrow your so-called girlfriend."

"Err... why? But I'll say okay only if she agrees."

Lenalee nodded and with Kanda, they walked through the corridors and used the stairs until they reached the roof top.

"May I ask you about something?" Kanda asked _politely._

"What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"Since when did you two broke up?"

"..." She remained silent, trying not to recall those _sad _mermories.

"When I met Moyashi in the streets on the other day, he was crying."

And that struck Lenalee, causing her eyes to widen.

"Everytime I ask him why, he always say it was nothing. After the incident, I was pretty shocked when I saw you with that retarded rabbit which made me confused. Now tell me why because it irritates me to the fullest."

"..."

"Right now, things are starting to get clearer... He is still in love with you."

Lenalee's eyes twitched again, straining herself to talk.

"The accident from the other night (yesterday) was never an accident. He committed suicide."

"..."

Kanda was even more getting frustrated.

"Do you even know who or what caused him to kill himself? It's because of you, you were his first and so he wishes you to be his last."

"..." She still remained silent.

"That guy, he is dying, Lenalee. One day, you might even regret everything that happened." Kanda whispered as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Allen!" Lavi said cheerfully.<p>

"What is it, Lavi?" I asked smiling weakly.

"What happened into you? You don't seem to have accidents within all these years, right? So why be confined in a hospital?"

"As you've heard, it was an accident. We can't predict accidents, can we?"

"Hmm...Well, I won't ask you anymore. I just wanted to see you if you're really alright."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said.

"Lavi?" I just heard a female voice from the door.

"What is it, Lenalee?"

"Can we go home now? I'm pretty tired."

"Alright. Then, see ya, Allen." He said waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>It was 3 days after I got out of the hospital at last and went directly to my room. As the doctor said, I'm restricted to be stressed out from anythinganyone or else I'm gonna have another heart attack.

**_September 11 - Walker Mansion - 7:23 AM_**

Since that day, loneliness has been the only thing that stays within me. I stood beside the big window and moved the curtain a bit, light entered the room. Then, I was distracted hearing a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. A curly-haired woman has entered the room, it was Miranda.

"Master Allen, breakfast is ready." She said.

"I'm coming." Though I'm not in the mood for breakfast, I can't refuse to their hospitality or they'll worry. I changed my clothes with a sleeveless shirt and a pair of sweatpants, all ready to eat. As usual, they've prepared all the food I want that 20 persons could share with. But, I don't think I have the appetite after remembering _things._

_"I'm afraid that your heart is already at its most critical condition."_

_"You only have a few days to live."_

I faltered. Momentarily, I continued my way to the dining room and ate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 21- Allen's car - 1:21 AM<strong>_

I'm already tired. I was also dozing off while driving. Few minutes, I was already at my house and walked quickly to my bedroom.

"Finally, I can now sleep."

As I shut the door, my chest suddenly felt heavy. I was having a hard time to breathe, then I coughed really hard. I looked to my palm and realized to have blood in my hand. Before losing my consciousness, I luckily pressed an emergency button.

* * *

><p>On the time I woke up, I was on a bed realizing I was hospitalized again.<p>

"Hmm..." I blinked my eyes open, breathing. Seeing the ceiling made me want to sit up and I groaned trying to. I also took away the oxygen mask I had in my face, ensuring that I could already breath normally. As I sat, my eyes widened as I'm seeing someone who's sitting asleep on a chair on the left corner, take a wild guess who it is.

IT'S

.

.

.

K

A

N

D

A

I blinked twice, _'Kanda's here? Now that's very illogical. He seems to be visiting me every time I'm in the hospital.'_

"Staring isn't nice," He opened his eyes and stared at me. "Moyashi."

"Well, if you don't want me to stare at you then would you tell me why you're here?" I said frowning.

"I was just requested by your butler, that's all." He replied.

_'Yeah right...But even if you said you were requested to do it, you could have refused to him.' _I thought.

"Oh yeah, right! Can I ask you, how long have I passed out?"

"Mmm...15 hours, or so? Maybe?"

"15 hours? Well it's 4:30 in the afternoon already so, never mind about it anymore."

"Also, when I saw you lying on the stretcher in the emergency room, you got blood on your hand."

"I know. Did Aleister and Miranda saw it?"

"Nope, but...looks like you're losing your time quickly. Be sure to use it wisely."

"Thanks."

***Knock Knock***

"Hello, Allen-sama!" A familiar voice was heard from the door.

"Aleister!" As he came in, he was a bit stuck on the door which I don't know why. But then, after a few seconds, he successfully passed through the door carrying lots of food. No wonder I felt very hungry.

"Food!" I blurted out and Kanda frighteningly sweat-dropped. Then, he stood up from his chair, looked at me and said;

"Well then, I better go out." He was still staring at me, and that stare turned into a solid glare cause I wasn't paying attention. I was probably busy eating my food.

"Yeah! But don't you want to eat these treats with me?" I said cheerfully but mixed with nervous.

"No thank you." He scowled, but gently closed the door.

"..."

"Allen-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Haven't the doctor told you last time not to get stressed?"

"He did, Aleister. Its just that I forgot my surroundings and lost track of time. I was supposed to go home at 7 but instead I got home past one in the morning...Sorry if worried you." I replied with a crooked smile.

He shook his head, "No, it's alright. Miranda and I were just happy you're already fine."

I smiled, "On second thought, where is Miranda?"

"She's at the mansion. When we saw you lying on the ground, she cried and blames herself all over again." He sweat dropped as I did.

"Oh, and the doctor said you can go home now if you're already fine."

"Ah, yes."

"Are we going to discharge you now?"

"Yes, please."

Aleister had the telephone in his hand and called to the nurse station right away.

* * *

><p>"We're here!"<p>

"Allen-sama! Aleister-san!" Miranda cheerfully cried.

"Aleister, I would like to sleep right now. I feel very tired."

"Yes, master."

* * *

><p>"Haa..." I sighed heavily, "Mm?" and probably saw the calendar with an 'X' in September 28 even though it hasn't come yet. <em>'Time flies like an arrow huh? One week...is left...'<em>

"...one week..." I mumbled as I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>As days passed, I always felt that I was quickly weakening until it was 3 days left before I go to the world beyond.<p>

Then suddenly something came out of my mind.

"Miranda-san, would please call Aleister and all the other maids that are currently on a month-break?"

"Y-yes."

**7:00 PM**

"Allen-sama, all of the maids are already here." Arystar and Miranda said as the maids bowed down.

"I would like you all to prepare a feast tomorrow that fits to 300 persons. I would like you to invite all of my friends, company investors, employees, and including all of you tomorrow. I...have an announcement to make."

* * *

><p><strong>September 27 - 8:50 PM<strong>

"Master, its almost time. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Yes. Was there anyone in the list who's not around?"

"I believe there is no one, master."

"Good. I'll be there in a minute." I slightly smiled, looked out the cabinet with a picture frame of a girl smiling beside me...always hoping that she would love me again.

_'Even if I regretted until now, I still wish I had more time.' _Tear rolled down my face and smiled.

"I always do the wrong decision don't I, Mana?" I muttered softly as I continued to cry.

* * *

><p>"Yu!" A male voice spoke.<p>

"Tch. The retarded rabbit is here..." He muttered.

"How are you?"

"Che."

"Same as always huh?"

Kanda scowled._ 'Even so, why would that idiot invite this idiot? Because idiots likes idiots even more?'_

"Hmm? Your girlfriend?"

"Ahh, so you remember her! That's great!"

"Why is she here? People without invitations are not allowed in this place."

"You're always rude you know, I was really about to go here alone but I wanted her to come with me, she also said once that she would like to see the mansion but when we passed by, Allen said she could come inside."

"Hmm..." _'That idiot! A grave idiot! Really!'_

"Welcome! My friends! Today is the day we celebrate the anniversary of the Walker Group company. And today is also the day, that I'm resigning as your President as I resign, the company will be immediately closed down. However, do not worry for your salary will be immediately given to you including a year salary as well. My workers in this house will also have the same. This party serves also as a Farewell Party. But please, I want this party to be a memorable and happy one. Thank you."

The crowd clapped their hands and began to surround me, thanking/congratulating me with sadness yet there were happiness.

After few hours I headed into the rooftop and leaned my arms onto the bars.

"Leaving your guests isn't a gentleman-like manner, Moyashi."

"Ah Kanda! I'm not really a gentleman. If I was then... maybe she didn't left me."

"What are you planning to do now? Tomorrow is the day, isn't it?"

"Nothing much. I'm planning to stay the way as God wants."

"God, huh. Like hell I would believe in that, you even let that girl in. So what's your excuse?"

_'That hit me.'_ I grinned "You got me there. " I turned around at him an stared. "Why leave the others?"

"Tch, too noisy inside. I can't meditate." He answered straightly.

"Meditate? In a party? You'll never change do you?" I chuckled.

"Nope." He said bluntly.

In a moment, we heard footsteps close to the door which made Kanda wonder where it was coming from.

While I was still gazing in nowhere, I turned my gaze that turned into a puzzled look to Kanda who was frozen with a slight jaw drop on his face. It made me wonder who it was. But then my eyes widened to whom I just saw.

"L-Lena...lee..." I then felt a heavy hand in my shoulder. I knew whose hand it was but, Kanda's eyes seemed to be serious and whispered something on me until he left. When he completely got out of the area I started to talk which seemed to uncomfortable to her and to myself as well.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be with Lavi?" I said with a fake smile on me.

"I wanted to be alone and feel the breeze here but since you're here, I shouldn't bother you anymore."

I leaned on the bars again and stared at the stars, "No, it's fine. You do not trouble me."

She stepped closer to me until she's on the position I'm in.

"You know, ever since you left me..."

* * *

><p>"YU!"<p>

"Shh! What are you doing here, rabbit?"

"I'm looking for Lena-chan. Did you see her?"

Instead of hearing Kanda's response, he traced the way where he was looking at. He looked at the space between the wall and the door and looked beyond it. He saw Lenalee with Allen alone.

"...ever since you broke up with me..."

Hearing those words caused Lavi's eyes to widen.

"Broke...up?"

"Lenalee's previous boyfriend is..."

Lavi gulped.

"...Allen."

"W-What?"

"Lenalee had a relationship with Allen once, it lasted for years though."

"No way." He stared at the space again.

* * *

><p>"I always wonder to myself. "<em>What did I do to lose you? Are we not destined to be with each other? If I bowed down to you and tell you to come back to me, will you go back?"<em> These kind of questions always appear in my mind." I faltered and looked at the tower clock close to the area.

". . ."

"Even so, I never found the courage to ask them to you. But now you're here, and we are alone, maybe this is the right time to ask you."

I turned my gaze at her.

_'I would accept anything you would say. . .'_

"Do you..."

_'Even though you betrayed me at the past.'_

"...still love me?"

_'I loved you.'_

"I..."

_'I still do.'_

"No!" Lavi yelled.

"Nn?"

"Wha?"

"Shit! That idiot!" Kanda quickly stood out of his place and ran.

"She doesn't...not anymore. Isn't that why you're with me now!?" He continued as he brought Lenalee into his arms.

". . ." Lenalee got scared with Lavi's glare at her.

"Lavi . . . Y-yes, I still do." She continued, and Lavi tightened his hold on Lenalee. She couldn't lie, she didn't even know why.

I grinned at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to take her away from you."

I smiled again and went to the corner with no wall or bars in the way, "Now that its already too late for me." I whispered, and it seems like everyone was confused.

"Too..."

"Late?" Lenalee added.

Kanda looked at his wristwatch and narrowed his eyes. _'Moyashi, you're...'_

"I'm very happy to hear that from you, Lenalee." I smiled at her, but then...

My heart ached heavily, I started to cough very hard, I could not breathe anymore. My mind was going blank. My sight was slowly disappearing but I did see them. . . running towards me. . . slowly.

"Oi!"

"Allen!"

"Allen-kun!"

I continued to cough until I succeeded to stop it but blood covered my hands, also in the side of my lips with is currently flowing through my chin. At my last moment I could still feel myself seeing and hearing.

"Blood!"

"Lavi, call an ambulance!" Lenalee cried.

"No!" I complained.

I talked, "It's okay, I'm fine. You two can go home now, the party is coming to its end."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Then, we will be going."

"Lavi..." I called.

"What?"

"...Take care of Lenalee."

"You can count on me."

"Great."

As they turned their back, I looked into nowhere and threw myself off the rooftop.

The three of them looked back seeing my body falling down.

While falling, I saw a beaming light before my eyes.

"M-Mana..."

_"Allen."_

I saw him stretch his hand and I reached for it.

_'I love you, Lenalee.'_

"MOYASHI!"

"ALLEN!"

"ALLEN-KUN!"

Too late he was dead...

* * *

><p><em>What will you do if you were told that you only have a few more days to live?<em>

_Are you going to keep the pain?_

_Or_

_Will you let it go?_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story was submitted November 2011. I chose to rename this for the second time and rewrote. **

* * *

><p><strong>Allen&amp;Lavi: Pfft...Bwahahahahaha!<br>Lenalee: What's wrong? Eh? *Looks at the video then giggles*  
>Kanda: *Anger mark* Would you all stop laughing?<br>Entire Order: HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD  
>Neah: Pfft...I told you so.<br>Komui: Reviews everyone!  
>Neah: Yeah, hoped you also enjoyed it too! Wait for the next chapter! Its actually what happened aftermath.<strong>


End file.
